So Close
by splattermusic
Summary: They were so close... Then why didn't they fall in love? Why? Look at them now, they're even further than ever.
1. So Close

**Hello fellow Avatar fans! I'm new to writing Avatar fics. Well, actually, this one-shot is a first for a lot of things for me: song fic, zutara, Avtar, romance. You get the picture. The song is "So Close" By Jon Mclaughlin and it's a really good song and I usually don't like love songs but this is my 4th favorite song in the universe. (Top 6: 1.) American Pie 2.) Bohemian Rhapsody 3.) Imagine 4.) So Close 5.) Living on a Prayer 6.) Dream a Little Dream of Me (the only othe love song but that's a different fic)) Listen to the song on youtube while reading. And the singing parts above any paragraphs are to be heard WHILE reading the actual scenes. I'm sorry if you guys don't like it. I know it sucks but read and review even if it's bad, so I can fix it. Thanks! Oh and I got the idea from a youtube video called "Zutara Tribute : so close" made by xprettyinpunk18x. She has an amazing video and it's way, _way WAY _better than mine so take a look at it.**

**-splattermusic**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or So Close, they belong to their respective owners: Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Koneitzko, and Jon McLaughlin . The only thing I own is the dance scene.**

* * *

"But I am ready to forgive you"

Katara wrapped her arms around the prince, surprisingly. He quickly hugged her in return. She melted into him, like liquid metal into a mold, it was a perfect fit. Maybe, just maybe, Zuko might have a chance with her.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm_

They did not know if they were going to be alive or dead in the next few hours. Zuko steered for now and Katara sat and thought of the ensuing battle to come. She, a master water-bender, and him, Zuko, a near master fire-bender bender, were going up against Azula, the prodigy, the lucky one, the sociopath, his sister. Was there any chance of surviving? She looked at him, suddenly feeling cold. Impulsively, she snaked up to Appa's neck and sat next to Zuko, leaning her head into his neck. He indistinctively murmured. She only caught the words "rest", "you'll", "need". She slowly nodded, and began to drift away while listening to his monotonous heart beat faster.

_The music playing on for only two_

A few days after their surreptitious attack on the Southern Raiders, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Suki, Sokka and Toph arrived at Ember Island

Feeling bored, she abandoned the group for a bit and wandered around the beach. She took one more step and Katara heard something crinkle from beneath her foot. She lifted her leg up to see a crumpled sheet of paper. Using three fingers, Katara lifted the paper into her line of sight. She scanned the flyer with her eyes. She murmured a bit of it aloud. "Dance competition…plaza…free admission…can be any dance…must have dance partner…grand prize: 150 gold pieces!" The perfect partner immediately popped into her mind. She thought of the dance party in the cave with all the Fire Nation students. Suddenly, she spotted one of the regulations, "Participants must be **14 and older**." Katara slumped her shoulders in disappointment, until she thought of another partner who might be just as good, maybe even better, Zuko.

_So close together_

"I'll show you lightening!" Azula stuck her index and middle fingers toward Katara and blue lightening shot forth. All of her instincts, every inch of her mind told her to run, but her legs would not obey. She was frozen with fear. Zuko, however, was not.

"No!" He ran towards her. Everything was in slow motion. Katara could only stare in horror as Zuko jumped into the air. Blue sparks cackled through his body. He had only redirected some, but not all, of the lightening. As he fell to the stone pavement with a thud, Katara finally felt feeling return to her legs, "Zuko!" and she ran towards him, for his life depended on it.

_And when I__'__m with you  
So close to feeling alive_

As they headed towards their uncertain fate, Katara clung onto Zuko's hand.

Innocently, Katara asked, "Do you think Azula will kill us?"

He didn't answer.

Despite being so close to death, being beside his warm body, feeling his heated breath nip her neck, she had never felt more alive.

_A life goes by_

On his way home to the Fire Nation, Zuko couldn't help, but think of one thing…

_Romantic dreams will stop_

For so long, he was the enemy. Now, they are in an underground crystal catacomb, together and she had her hand on his scar. He never let anyone touch his scar, not even Uncle. Why her? They started to lean in, ignoring the battle above.

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

"What's on your mind?"

Zuko lost his train of thought to his sister. He looked up to see that they were almost home. He slightly shook his head.

"Nothing."

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

Zuko closed his eyes in pain, he looked over to Katara. How could she stand a chance against a psychopathic, comet-enhanced, firebending prodigy? He tried to stay hopeful, but couldn't. Now, he just waited, waited for death and he knew she was waiting too.

_And now forever I know_

Katara silently tiptoed up to Zuko. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" Zuko turned around, realizing who it was. "oh Katara, sorry about that."

She twiddled her thumbs, "I was just asking…

_All that I wanted_

"Do you…"

_To hold you_

"Want to go to a dance thing with me?"

_So close_

Katara looked up at him hopefully. He smiled a grin more genuine than she had ever thought was capable of him. "Yes, yes I do."

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

She couldn't believe how close, Zuko, the Fire Nation crown prince was to her. They began to lean in. Everything seemed to be okay.

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

They began to forget that they were imprisoned. They forgot that they were enemies. And Katara began to forget about Aang.

_And now you're beside me _

As the rocky training soldiers crumbled around them with a combination of fire and water, Zuko couldn't help but admire her. She was youthful, beautiful, graceful, powerful and flawless. Zuko began to envy her. At least he thought it was envy. Wasn't it? Little did he know, it was far more deep and meaningful than jealousy.

_And look how far we've come_

Katara shivered in her seat, despite it being a very warm night. The contestants were fluid in their movements. The partners moved perfectly in synch. She began to hyperventilate. Zuko, sensing her nervousness, laid his hand on her shoulder. He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, you'll do fine, you've faced a lot worse."

_So far we are so close _

Zuko and Katara bowed to each other and started to dance. Their plan: just spar. Zuko punched and kicked powerfully, without relinquishing any fire. Katara easily dodged with her flexible body and jumped with nimble foot steps. As different as the two styles were, they easily meshed together. Though the two moves were opposites, they belonged, like yin and yang, push and pull, moon and sun, ocean and land, water and fire.

As the music played on, Zuko placed one hand around Katara's waist and the other intertwined with her hand. They began a quick-paced tango. It was smooth and august, yet fast and fiery.

As they twirled one last time, Zuko sent a twister of flame around them, obscuring them from the world. He led Katara into a slow dip and whispered in her ear once more, "And now, for the grand finale."

He placed his lips on hers. She was shocked, surprised and pleased. She thawed under his touch. Despite the surrounding flames, she shivered with pleasure. The kiss grew more and more passionate. Neither of them cared, no one was watching. Unexpectedly, Zuko broke off the kiss and the tornado around them disappeared.

The audience began to clap. And Katara brought her hands to her lips._  
How could I face the faceless days_

During the dead silent moments on Appa, Katara thought, _"Why would Zuko really want to help me find my mom?" _she looked at his slumbering body, so peaceful, so handsome. Suddenly, she felt an impulse to… _"No!"_ she mentally slapped herself. _"What are you thinking? He can't be trusted,_

_If I should lose you now?_

"_for now."_

_We're so close_

"And the winner is…"

Unknowingly, Katara clutched Zuko's hand. He looked down and blushed, though Katara did not seem to mind at all.

_To reaching that famous happy end_

"Miss Sapphire and Mister Lee!"

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

Realizing that the judge had just called their incognito names, Katara leapt with joy. She grabbed Zuko by the collar and kissed him on the lips for a few short seconds.

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

She smirked and whispered into his ear, "That was payback for your little surprise in the fire twister."

_So close_

"Zuko," tears streamed down her face, "You're alive."

As she put her arms around Zuko to help him up, he whispered, "I think... I love you."

_So close_

Katara came into the palace to congratulate Zuko on his new position. She hid behind a pillar and spotted Zuko… and Mai… kissing. A single tear ran down her face, so she too ran.

_And still so far_

Zuko looked out to the balcony of the Jasmine Dragon. Katara began to hug Aang. Relief spread throughout his whole body, until, their lips met. Maybe, he didn't have a chance after all.

* * *

And so, they continued life, with the ones they weren't meant to be with, not knowing how much either of them really cared.

* * *

**There, done, I know, it was horrible but I needed to get it out. Hope you liked it, if not... well you're not the only one...**

**-splattermusic**


	2. and Still so Far

**Hello fanfiction world! Well, this is a continuation of So Close. It won't a song-fic, so don't expect it and it's quite different than the first chapter. ATTENTION, THIS WILL ONLY BE A TWO-SHOT, I HAVE ALREADY MADE UP MY MIND SO DON'T ASK FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER. I hope you guys like this, it's basically what might have happened 12 years after the first chapter. I decided to write this on my birthday, October 23rd and finished it today. So... ON WITH THE FIC!**

-splattermusic

**splattermusic does not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, if it was owned by anyone else other than Mike and Bryan, then it would be full of Mary-Sues... we can not let that happen.**

* * *

"Zuko!" Aang spread his arms out wide for his old friend. The bald monk smiled at the Fire Lord, "How have you been my good friend?"

Zuko lopsidedly grinned. His hair was falling out of his top-knot and his eyelids sagged halfway down, over his eyes. He blinked and rubbed them with his fists, "Not very well, as you can see." Zuko looked at Aang and studied him closely. Aang wore an orange, yellow and brown Air Nomad robe, he was now tall, almost as tall as Zuko, his grey, smoky eyes seemed smaller, he was physically fit, and his voice greatly deepened. Zuko was surprised; Aang was no longer the young boy he used to be when Zuko last saw him. He was now a man.

"Haven't got enough sleep lately?" Aang correctly asked.

"You have no idea."

Zuko took Aang's offer and hugged him. He looked to the woman beside the avatar. She wore a slim, dark blue ao dai. The dress separated at her hips and revealed white and baggy silk pants. Her hair was tied up by a blue orchid. Her deep, sapphire eyes gazed upon him, "Hello Zuko."

Zuko smiled even more, "Katara, it has been a long time."

"Yeah," she said, gesturing her hand out, "when was the last time I've seen you, six years?"

"Yes…" Zuko stared at his feet for a while. His head shot up, "How's your brother?"

Aang answered for her, "He's fine, Suki just gave birth to his second child, and first son. They named him Kondaku."

Zuko raised his eyebrow questioningly, "Kondaku? Doesn't that mean…"

Aang laughed, "Yes, mud. Sokka wanted a name that reflected his son's Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe heritage."

Zuko slowly nodded and chuckled to himself, "So, how's Yusen?"

Katara grinned at the sound of her only niece, "She doing fine, she's grown a lot in the past few years, she's an excellent waterbender. She's usually taught by me, but currently, she's being taught under the tutelage of master Pakku. She's quite amazing, she already single handedly defeated all the other students in her class, and they are all at least three years older than her. She's tough for a ten-year-old."

Zuko stared into the distance, "Reminds me of her aunt." He looked back, "And how's Toph?"

"Well, her parents passed away about a year ago," Aang informed, "so she inherited the family fortune. She's using it to fund medical centers, to help handicapped children deal with their disabilities."

Katara grinned, "And she's dating The Duke."

Zuko shook his head, "Never thought Toph would date him."

"Me neither," Aang agreed, "but, they've hit it off and they're happier than ever."

A red-clad elder poked his head into the throne room, "Avatar Aang, you are needed immediately in the temple."

"What do you need me for?" Aang asked.

The fire sage answered, "It is difficult to explain, you will to see for it yourself, but it will require your powers."

Aang nodded, "Okay, Katara, let's go."

The sage shook his head, "No, only the avatar can come, you must stay here, Lady Katara. As the avatar's wife, you must stay protected at all times." In the corner of his eye, he could see a certain Fire Lord getting ready to head to the door, "You must stay Fire Lord Zuko, you must protect Lady Katara."

"No!" Katara shouted, "I can handle myself, I don't need Zuko to help me. I'm a master waterbender! I think I can handle whatever problem you guys have."

Katara trudged towards the door, though Aang put out an arm to stop her. "No Katara, listen to him, I'll be fine, you just stay here with Zuko, Okay?"

She crossed her arms and huffed loudly, "Fine."

Aang gave her a quick hug and sprinted out of the room. Now, Zuko and Katara were alone. Zuko stroked his chin, "It's been twelve years since the war was over, what more can he do?"

She sighed, "A lot, apparently." She hugged her herself, "He's always doing something and when he isn't doing something, he's tired! It's a miracle we even had the time to visit you."

"I see."

Katara slowly stroked her hair, combing it with her fingers, "So, what has happened since we last saw you? Did you and Mai have a child yet? I know I should know whether or not you have a child, but I absolutely had no contact with you for the last few years."

Zuko scratched his head, thinking back to the last six years of his life, "Well, mostly I've been signing papers, settling disputes, making sure everything isn't crumbling down around me. Uncle got sick last year, the doctors don't think he's going to make it. He's still sick, so we're just praying to Agni and keeping our fingers crossed."

Katara put a hand over her mouth, "Not Iroh. I'm so sorry."

Zuko looked away, "Everyone is."

She looked at him with sad, comforting eyes. She put a hand on his shoulder and changed the subject for his sake, "So how's Mai?"

He glanced at her, "She left three years ago."

"Left?"

"Well, we don't know if she really left or not." Zuko admitted, "She could've been kidnapped. But due to the numerous fights we've had before she disappeared, and the fact that no one can really fight her without getting killed or mortally wounded, it's most likely she left."

"Oh," Katara sadly said, realizing that changing the subject only made matters worse. She pulled him into a tight hug, "I really missed you."

He was warm, through his robe; she could feel his firm chest. She buried her head into his shoulder. Zuko hugged her with one arm and caressed her hair with the other. "I missed you too."

Suddenly, the sound of broken porcelain shattered through the air around them. Katara turned around and stepped on the fabric of her long dress. Zuko fell with her and he landed on top of her. She groaned, "Stupid ao dai, I should really get it tailored."

Zuko looked into her eyes, "Are you okay?"

He stood up and lent a hand to help her up. She clasped his wrist and he pulled her up, "Yeah, I'm fine. I should really be more careful." She placed a hand on her stomach.

Zuko's eyes widened in comprehension and he shook his head to rid of green-eyed thoughts. "How long has it been?" He inquired.

"Four weeks," she answered, she looked down to her stomach and rubbed it lovingly. Her head snapped up, "but don't tell Aang! I want to surprise him."

Zuko nodded, "Then why tell me?"

"Well that's why I came here." She confessed, "I needed someone to tell. Sokka would eventually tell someone, Suki would tell Sokka and Toph would keep hinting at it when everyone's around. You're the only one who can really keep a secret."

"Oh," he looked around, "now, let's find out who caused the sound that made us fall."

Zuko looked to a nearby doorway to see a broken bowl and various fruits on the ground. Next to it was a black haired young boy. His hair was worn in a high ponytail and he wore black and red clothing. He was kneeling on the ground, desperately trying to pick up the pieces. Once he realized he was caught, he dropped the porcelain bits once more. Katara blinked and rubbed her eyes. She seemed to be seeing a younger, scar-less Zuko.

The boy clutched his hands together behind his back and looked down to his shifting feet. "I'm sorry Dad, I was carrying the bowl and I saw you with the blue lady you're with and I thought she was the Painted Lady, so I accidentally dropped the bowl."

Zuko smiled, "That's okay Kaji." He walked over to his dear, five-year-old son and lifted him into a hug, "I'd like you to meet Katara, she's a friend of mine." Katara warmly smiled and Kaji quickly shrank into his father's arms. Zuko frowned at his son's shyness and came up with an idea. "Kaji, do you remember the avatar?"

He nodded, "You talk about him a lot. He can bend everything!"

Zuko chuckled, "Well, not everything," he stressed, "just fire, air, water and earth." He leaned into his son's ear and whispered, "That's his wife."

Kaji's eyes widened, "You're married to the avatar?"

Katara nodded, "Yup," she stuck her hand out, "it's nice to meet you."

Kaji took her hand and excitingly shook it. He began to ask many questions, "Did you really travel around the world? Are you a waterbender? You look like a waterbender. Did you really fight with my dad? Did you lose? Did you win? You're really pretty. Did you really fight my aunt Azula? Dad never lets me meet her, I don't know why. He always says 'It's complicated'. Do you know why? How did you and the avatar get married? How did you meet my dad? Did you really…"

Zuko cut him off, "I think that's too many questions, Kaji. Why don't you go and play with the turtleducks?"

He huffed and leapt from his dad's arms. As he stomped away, Katara could hear him mumble, "You're always doing this when your friends come over to visit."

She turned to Zuko, "Why didn't you tell me you had a son?"

"He was only born five years ago. Besides, you didn't ask."

"Yes, I did," She counteracted, "when I asked about Mai."

Zuko winced at the sound of her name, and then retained his composure, "Must've slipped my mind."

"Your own child slipped out of your mind? Is it that you forgot? Or is it that you don't want to tell me about him?"

An eerie air of silence brush between them, they wouldn't look at each other. Then, the Fire Lord finally mustered up the courage to speak, "I'm sorry."

Katara raised an eyebrow, "Painted Lady? Care to explain?"

Zuko frowned, "Fine, but don't get mad. And if you haven't heard about it, it's probably because you haven't been to the Fire Nation in six years."

Zuko gestured her to follow him as he marched through the doorway. He led her through the many corridors of the ruby red palace. Katara couldn't help but stare in awe; the palace seemed even more fabulous than the last time she was there. And she had previously thought that was impossible. He stopped at a large door and slightly pushed. The entrance led to a deep, red room with various wooden sparring weapons scattered on the floor and firebending scrolls. Black marks that decorated the walls made it quite evident that the user of this room was a firebender. Katara would've thought it was a sparring room if it wasn't for the large red bed in the corner and a bookshelf with an immense amount of books next to it. Suddenly, she realized that this was Kaji's room.

Zuko walked to the book shelf and picked out a hard covered book. He placed it in her hands. It had several pages of parchment inside a leather exterior. On the cover, in gold words, were "Tales of the Four Nations: a series of short stories" and below it was the author's name "Fire Lord Zuko". Katara looked up at him. He nudged his head forward, signaling her to read it. Katara lifted the cover to see the title page. It displayed the picture of a beautifully robed woman, with her face concealed with a nón lá, a pale, blue-eyed, green garbed female thief, a blue masked spirit, and a fire-breathing old man.

She flipped another page to the dedication page, which read "To my dear friends, Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Katara. We fought, we laughed, and we have grown." She turned one more page and found the table of contents. She read some of the story titles out loud, "'_The Blind Bandit_', '_The Dragon of the West_', '_The Blue Spirit_', '_Poetic Affairs_', '_An Old Man's Day in Ba Sing Se_', '_The Moon Spirit_', '_The Kyoshi Warriors_', '_The King of Omashu_'," Katara paused before saying the last title, " and '_The Painted Lady'_."

She gave Zuko a questioning look. Zuko explained, "It started when Kaji was two. He wanted a bedtime story and I told him a story about our adventures. As the nights went on, he asked for more and I told him more stories. It was when Mai just left; it was pretty hard for, it was hard for me. Uncle and a few servants overheard me one night and they persuaded me to make it into a storybook for kids. I did and it sold fairly well; they're still printing these books out. '_The Painted Lady_' is his favorite." She flipped to the Kaji's favored story and was met with a watercolor painting of a red-robed woman with white make-up and red streaks. She wore a bamboo, conical hat with translucent cloth hanging from it. She was kneeling next to a dying man with a blue glow on her hands. "It was the first story I told him."

She asked him one simple word, "Why?"

He shrugged, "I wanted your-no-our," he corrected, "adventures recorded somewhere. I wanted to let people know what really happened, because the last thing we need is another Pu-On Tin. I hope you aren't mad about me making a story about your life."

"Mad? Oh, I'm more than mad." Zuko closed his eyes and prepared for a lengthy lecture of privacy, "I'm ecstatic. Congratulations, you've immortalized us." A Cheshire smile stretched across her face, "We should make sure this book is read throughout the four nations. I completely agree with you, if our legacy is carried through rumors and speculations, stories will eventually get stretched. If this book is read by everyone, they'll know the truth."

Zuko beamed at her. Katara began to rub her stomach again, "And it will be a good book to read to him or her."

He put his hand on hers, "You'll be a good mother."

She looked up to him, "You think so?"

He nodded, "From what I've heard from Sokka over the years, you've been a mother to him ever your own passed away."

She leaned on his shoulder. Zuko placed his other hand on her shoulder. All seem content, until… "Fire Lord Zuko, the avatar has returned, he requests to see his wife in the throne room immediately."

Zuko sighed, "Okay, we'll be right out."

The servant graciously bowed and scurried away like a field mouse. Zuko sighed and slipped the storybook into his robe. Lifted her head off his shoulder and they walked back to the throne room. Once inside the large room, Katara was ambushed with an embrace. '_She was quick to hug Aang back,'_ Zuko noted in his mind.

"So was did you do?" Katara asked curiously.

Aang softly kissed her forehead, "The Fire Temple's volcano sprung a massive leak. Lava poured through the temple. And because lava's just rock that moves like water and is as hot as fire, only I could've stopped it."

Katara nodded and kissed his cheek, "I'm glad to see you're safe."

He cupped her cheek with his hand, "I'll go get Appa, we need to leave soon." He turned to Zuko, "I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer."

Zuko held his hand up, "That's okay, bye Aang."

Aang enthusiastically waved, "Bye Zuko!"

He leapt out the door to the courtyard and left Katara and Zuko alone. Katara walked over to Zuko and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Goodbye."

He did the same with her waist, "Goodbye."

He reached into his robe, pulled out the storybook and placed it in her hands, "Keep it."

She raised an eyebrow, "Are sure? I mean, it does belong to Kaji."

Zuko shrugged, "I have hundreds more and, like you said," he rested a hand on her stomach, "it'll be a good book to read to him or her."

Katara smiled, and left out the door. Zuko looked outside to her retreating figure as he watched her hug her husband, climb onto their mount and lift of into the sky. He continued to watch her until she disappeared into the sunset. He sighed and stalked to the hallways. He arrived at a random room and trudged towards the bed. The fell with a plop and sank into the mattress. He closed his eyes and drifted into a deep, blissful sleep. Suddenly, a weight dropped onto his chest. He groaned and squinted to see who, or what, it was. He found only His sweet son, innocently sitting cross-legged on him. He looked at his dad with worried eyes, "Dad, are you okay?"

Zuko sat up and held his son, "I'm fine Kaji."

"Then why are you in my room?" he looked around, "And where is Katara?"

"I just wanted a place to sleep and she went home, with her husband."

Kaji's eyes widened, "The avatar was here?"

Zuko nodded and Kaji sympathetically looked at him again, "Are you sure you're okay? You haven't looked this since mom left. You were really sad, and I don't want you to be sad anymore. I want you to be happy."

Zuko desperately tried to hold back tears at his son's naive compassion, "I just thought I was really close to something I loved, then I realized I never was close at all."

Kaji closed his eyes and yawned. Zuko laughed to himself and lay down. Kaji did the same. Zuko wrapped his arms around him and firebent the oil lamps off, but when it came to the last one, Kaji shot upright and begged, "Can I do the last one, Dad?"

Zuko chortled, "Sure."

Kaji snapped his fingers and the lamp quickly flickered off. He relaxed into his fathers arms. Zuko, for the first time in many years, did not linger on what could have happened between the Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady and decided, this was the better outcome. And besides, he was never really that close anyway.

* * *

**Yay, done. As usual, read, review etc. Oh and I need some advice on something and some of you guys know romance better than the back of your hand, so help me with this, recently, I've hit a speed bump in the road of romance. I've a had a huge crush on my friend for three years and it might be mutual, but we have nothing in common except for humor, intelligence, dogs and roller coasters. But, he's sweet and kind and knows how crack a joke. Then, all of a sudden, my old crush (my first crush) from second grade and my long-lost best friend enrolls in my school and my old feelings have started to emerge again (and again, it might be mutual). And he has a lot in common with me, he's at the same intelligence level as me, he has the same kind of humor, he's in band with me, loves the same type of music, and loves to pull pranks on other people. He's always goofing around and knows how to have a good time. Problem? He's hot, has rock-hard abs, extremely popular, twenty of my friends have a crush on him (and not all of them are girls) and he is way out of my league. And on top of that, the first crush I mentioned has a best friend (his closest friend) and he quite openly has a huge crush on me and I don't like him that way, but he's really nice, I don't want to hurt his feelings. What should I do?**

**You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, it's fine, I just needed somewhere to dump my load. *sigh* R&R, as always**

**Edit: Well, some of you have answered my question and you guys have helped me a lot. Thank you. Because of you, I've done what I've needed to do, so thank you.**

**-splattermusic  
**


End file.
